Autonomous-driving vehicles such as vehicles that autonomously operate with limited human inputs or without human inputs are expected in various fields. Autonomous driving of such autonomous-driving vehicles may involve movement of the autonomous-driving vehicles in a counterintuitive manner to humans, such as harsh braking, swift swerving, straight path of driving without avoiding obstacles that appears to damage a vehicle, because a best course of movement determined by the autonomous-driving vehicles for safety and/or cost efficient purposes may be different from a course of movement predicted by humans. For that reason, humans or vehicles driven by humans may proceed to a direction that crosses a driving direction of an autonomous-driving vehicle, which may lead to traffic incidents. Therefore, it may be necessary for autonomous-driving vehicles to have operation thereof to be sufficiently perceived by humans in the traffic to avoid traffic incidents.
These and other issues are addressed, resolved, and/or reduced using techniques described herein. The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the relevant art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.